After all, she had a Father
by Tyrmer
Summary: And what will he think when he finds out he's sent a screaming mob after his only child?. Musicalverse. On hiatus.
1. After all, she had a father Part 1

_**"Are people born wicked? Or is wickedness thrust upon them? After all, she had a Father…"**_

**_---_**

Glinda walked into the Wizard's throne room some time after the witch hunters had left. She'd watched them march into the distance from the towers of the Emerald City, longing to fly to Elphaba's side to beg forgiveness and help her. But there was something she had to ask the Wizard first, something that had been preying on her mind. 

"Your Ozness?" She asked from the doorway.

"Ah Miss Glinda. Please come in." He replied jovially. Glinda had to beat down a sudden urge to pounce on him and throttle him for being so happy when an army of killers was marching towards her friend with only one intention, and it wasn't to decorate her house unless it was with her innards.

"Thank you, your Ozness." She replied, smilingly demurely. "I've been wondering recently; are people born wicked? Or do they have wickedness thrust upon them?" There, she'd asked it. She'd gotten it off of her chest.

"That's – an interesting question Miss Glinda." The wizard replied, slightly taken aback at this show of intellectitude from his formerly submissive assistant. He leaned back in his throne and contemplated it. "I should say both." Came his eventual reply. "It could be as much an accident of birth, as a matter of upbringing. For instance a mother's love…" He rambled on.

"Their mother?" Glinda mused to herself, not really listening to the Wizards explanation of nature versus nurture. "Yes. I suppose she was the only one who ever really loved her." She absent-mindedly took out her keepsake of her verdigris roommate that she always fiddled with when she was thoughtful. Elphaba's little green bottle.

"What's that you've got there my dear?" Asked Madame Morrible as she entered the room.

"What?" Replied both Glinda and the Wizard, both woken from one reverie or another to look down at the bundle in Glinda's hands.

"Where did you get that?" The Wizard asked slightly hoarsely, reaching out a hand for it.

"What this? Oh it was Elphaba's keepsake of her mother." Glinda blurted out. "She left it under her pillow when she left and I kept it. Sort of a reminder of the good old days I suppose. It's really strange looking isn't it?" She handed it over to the Wizard, who took it as though it were a delicate bloom that would crumble under the slightest pressure.

"But…" He started, staring first at the bottle and then at something he took out of his pocket. It was an identical little green bottle; he held them both up to the light.

"_I am a sentimental man. Who always longed to be – a father."_ He said slowly, half to himself. His eyes slightly misting over.

"So that's where she gets her power from, she is a child of both worlds. Or should I say 'was'." Madame Morrible cut in horribly.

"Oh my lord!" The Wizard exclaimed, suddenly horrified. "The witch hunters! We have to stop them!" He started for the door only to have Madame Morrible step in front of him.

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that, you Ozness." She replied, sneering his title.

"But she's my daughter." He whined pathetically, pleading with Madame Morrible who remained unmoved. Then Glinda, who had remained silent, contemplating this sudden development, stepped forward.

"Move out of the way Madame Morrible." Came her voice, slightly harsher than normal, with something otherworldly to it. "Don't make me make you." Something intangible blurred the air between Glinda and Madame Morrible, who merely smiled. But there was not a trace of friendliness in her expression.

"A shot across my bows girl. Do you really think you can match my talents?" Something dark that gave the impression of grasping tentacles burst from Madame Morrible and struck Glinda, causing her to cry out and stumble backwards; only for her to get back up again with a steely glint in her eyes. Something silver soared from her outstretched palm and sped towards Morrible's face, only to dissipate as it was struck by a ghastly dark emanation from the older woman. "A pathetic show my dear. As I told you on your first day at Shiz: you just don't have what it –"

She didn't finish her statement because something else blurred towards her ugly hag face, lifting her off her feet to crash into the wall. But this wasn;t magic, at least not of the conventional kind. This was Glinda's backhand slap strengthened in the same way that a mother is when she her child protruding from beneath a fallen tree or overturned cart. This was the proverbial wrath of a woman scorned.

"Come, your Ozness." Glinda said calmly, grabbing the stunned Wizard's arm. "We have to go and save your daughter."


	2. After all, she had a father Part 2

_I know this is set in the Musicalverse but I'm making Elphaba allergic to water like in the book._

---

Glinda and the Wizard hurried down the corridors of the palace in silence towards the courtyard, leaving a stunned Madame Morrible in their wake. Glinda emitted a shrill piecing whistle as soon as they were outside and her bubble soared down from the sky.

"But it only holds one." She realised as it hovered ready.

"My balloon." Shouted the Wizard, running for the converted stable that housed his wondrous flying machine. "But its empty. I need hot air to make it fly." He wailed as he opened the door.

"Then fill it yourself gasbag! You've got plenty to spare." Replied an irate Glinda waving a hand at a nearby well, which started gushing steam into the balloon.

"Thank you, thank you." The Wizard flustered whilst his balloon filled up with water and he checked the instruments.

"Sto it, you Ozness." Glinda snapped, sneering his title like Madame Morrible had done. He recoiled like a whiplash and proceeded to open the roof to allow him egress.

"Just tell me one thing." Demanded Glinda as they lifted off in their different vehicles. "How in Oz are you Elphie's father?" The Wizard sighed and deflated visibly.

"When I first arrived here in oz, I was lonely. I landed in Munchkinland originally you see." He explained as they gained height. "And I met this woman, Melina her name was."

"Elphaba's mother." Glinda put in.

"Yes, she was married of course, but it was a sham marriage. Her husband never loved her, she was just a trophy to him, but she still wouldn't leave him. She could be very stubborn sometimes. It was a whirlwind romance, all in secret of course." He sighed again. "I didn't know she was the Governor's wife, but I knew she was married to a powerful man and it would be unwise to flaunt our affair. But eventually, fate intervened and I had to leave for Emerald City, we said our goodbyes and took our vows to never forget each other, had one last night in each others arms, and then I had to leave." A tear rolled down his cheek.

Glinda and the Wizard talked into the afternoon about his misspent youth and his love for Melina until, suddenly, lightning forked out of the heavens.

"But there was no cloud at all a moment ago." Shouted the Wizard as the wind buffeted the balloon and the bubble together and the rain lashed down.

"It must be Madame Morrible." Shouted Glinda through the storm. "Weather is one of her many – specialities."

"We have to get down. We'll never make it in this storm." The Wizard bellowed as thunder rolled around them. But no sooner were the words out of his mouth than lightning struck the rigging of his balloon, tearing it asunder like paper and he plummeted downwards.

"Your Ozness!" Glinda cried as she dove to catch his hand as he disappeared from sight and plucked him from the stricken balloon, holding him up with one hand and steering the bubble with her wand held in the other.

"We'll never make it." The Wizard shouted up to her as the bubble started to lose height as well. "We're too heavy."

"We have to try." Screamed Glinda as she wiped the rain from her eyes with her wand hand, willing the horizon to move closer.

"No _we_ don't." Shouted the Wizard. "But _you_ do! Let go!"

"What?" Glinda shouted, taken aback. "I can't do that."

"Yes you can. I deserve it, just tell Elphaba..." He paused. "Tell Elphaba that…"

"Tell her what?" Shouted Glinda, infuriated.

"Tell her I'm sorry." He shouted above the wind. "Now let me go."

"No, you're her father, you can tell her yourself." Glinda refused.

"You will do as you're told, Miss Glinda!" Roared the Wizard, starting to struggle and eventually managed to wrench his hand free of Glinda's. A smile flickered across his face as he fell the last few hundred feet.

"No!" Shrieked Glinda as he fell, but she had no time to search for corpses. She had to get to Elphaba; that was all that mattered to her at the moment. A fiery glow became visible in the distance through the rain, the torches of the witch hunters. They had reached Kiamo Ko already and were at the door. Realising this, Glinda urged her bubble on with every ounce of magic she had, willing it to reach the castle.

Pliant as always to its Mistress' commands, it sped on faster and faster, but getting thinner and thinner and lower and lower as it went. Eventually it popped as it crested the ridge that lead to the castle. She looked to the castle and saw the witch hunters moving a great tree to use as a battering ram to get in.

"Stop!" She squeaked at them, but to no avail. They were just too far away. She skidded down a scree slope, snapping a heel in the process. Abandoning her fancy footwear, she hobbled on into the darkness towards the castle, slicing her feet to ribbons on rocks and stones she encountered. Her tiara was left on a bush somewhere, and her dress ripped on every bramble, root and branch she passed. So, tattered and torn, bruised and bloody she reached the doors of the castle, burst open by the hunters. Inside she saw Dorothy, midway through the act of throwing a bucket of water over he hydro-allergenic best friend.

"No!" She shrieked, waving a hand at the water as she had done to the well in the palace courtyard. The water turned to steam instantly and rolled over the hall like fog, which cleared to show Elphaba, still standing, but rooted to the floor in shock. Glinda staggered past the amazed witch hunters and over to her equally amazed friend, collapsing into her arms.

"Elphie." She said weakly. "I'm sorry."


	3. After all, she had a father Part 3

Aplogies for the 30-day delay, I fail at life and writing.

* * *

"Glinda." Elphaba said in surprise.

"Miss Glinda!" Said the assembled witch hunters in amazement, confused as to what to do now that their heroine has turned up in person.

"Kill the Witch!" Commanded the Tin Man, levelling his axe at Elphaba. The mob surged forward but Elphaba merely snarled at them and, swirling her cloak up and over the both of them, disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"She took miss Glinda." The Tin Man shouted. "Search the castle. Leave no stone unturned."

Up in the observatory, Elphaba sat cradling Glinda in her arms, stroking the soft golden curls.

"Oh Glinda, why did you come here?" She said to herself as she tended her friend, cleaning her wounds with her own special oils and bound them up with strips of cloth.

"Elphie." Glinda said faintly as she started to come round. "Elphie."

"I'm here Glinda." Elphaba replied. "Hold still while I fix you up." But Glinda wasn't talking at her, only to her.

"Elphie. Must warn." She mumbled. "Hunters. Morrible knows. Didn't want to let us tell you." She flopped pathetically back into Elphaba's arms, unconscious again. Elphaba was worried about her friend, and touched that she'd come all this way to warn her; however late. And of course, she had saved her life from that little brat Dorothy. The sight of that bucket of water heading towards her had made her very thoughtful on the brevity of life.

Glinda started mumbling in her sleep, obviously she was delirious, poor thing. Suddenly there were footsteps on the stairs and a voice said:

"I'll look in here men, you go back downstairs and carry on the search."

And then the door started to open, Elphaba only had enough time to hide herself in the shadows out of sight, leaving Glinda lying on the cold floor; alone.

A strange man came in, clothed in a suit that looked like it was made solely of patches, and straw was sticking out of it at all angles. He walked over to Glinda's unconscious form and bent down, Elphaba's hands clenched so hard her nails dug into her palms.

"Oh Glinda." He said. "What have they done to you?" He lifted her head and flattened down some of her hair carefully.

"Get away from her!" Screamed Elphaba. Unable to control herself any longer, she dived out of the shadows and wrestled him to the floor, beating her fists on his chest. She was surprised to find that he offered no resistance, and his chest barely more so. Her hands sunk into a mass of straw and she recoiled in confusion. "What are you?" She exclaimed.

"Elphie, its me." Said the scarecrow, getting up and holding her hands in his. Elphaba looked up into the two sunken eyes and instantly knew whom he was.

"Fiyero!" She squealed and buried her face in his straw chest. "What have I done? First Boq and now you, I just can't do anything good right."

"Hush dear, hush. I'm alive, and it's all thanks to you." He pointed out. "I would have died in that field if you hadn't cast that spell."

"Oh but what are you doing here my love?" Elphaba said, sobbing into his straw. "If they realise who you are they'll, well, they'll _try_ and kill you again." She giggled nervously.

"I don't care." Fiyero soothed her, holding her tight like he had the day of his premature death. "I only came with them so that I could find you, and be with you at the end."

"Oh Fiyero. I love you! I love you!" Elphaba sobbed, clutching him as though she meant never to let go ever again. "But you have to go. I don't think I'm going to survive this, but I want you to. I couldn't stand it if you died."

"And I couldn't stand it if you died." Fiyero rebuked her. "If you are going to stay here and die then I'm staying with you, till the end of days."

"Oh Fiyero…" Elphaba moaned. Touched but horrified that she was the one spelling his doom, again.

Suddenly a clatter of footsteps started up the stairs and Fiyero and Elphaba leapt to their feet to meet this new threat head on. Through the door burst the witch hunters, armed with clubs and torches and anything with an edge that they had managed to grab when they set out.


End file.
